Razor Blade Eyes
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: There is war in Hyrule. Vampires and Werewolves fighting over the destiny of the land. Both sides are powerful. Both sides are moving. And both sides have their eyes on Link...
1. Step Into War

Razor Blade Eyes

There are werewolves and vampires in Hyrule again.

But what happens when Link runs into one of them?

Each side now wants to have him as their ally

Or their slave...

But for the sake of a LOZ OoT fic, I am crazed.

Fendri is based on a friend of mine.

I own nothing, except Kaos, Fendri and some other random stuff.

Link is not mine, but he is currently stashed in my closet.

I don't own anything else.

And no matter what you say...

Sheik is a guy! And this is an Adult Link fic!

Anyways...

This will be fun.

Don't hate me if you think I get something wrong,

This is my rendition,

Not yours.

Anyways...

I begin!

39248239085457239847247

Razor Blade Eyes

**Step into War**

_But through my tears breaks a blinding light_

_Birthing a dawn to this endless night_

_Arms outstretched, awaiting me_

_An open embrace upon a blooding tree_

_Rest in me and I'll comfort you_

_I have lived and I died for you_

_Abide in me and I vow to you_

_I will never forsake you_

The last lights of twilight were beginning to fade from the sky. Link looked out on the forest, slowly falling into its nightly slumber. He stretched once and yawned. Maybe it was time to sleep as well? He turned to lay on the mass of blankets that had been his bed the previous night, but a strange noise halted him.

He remained completely still, ears catching all the sounds around him. The crickets fell silent, and only that one noise rang clear in his ears.

His eyes flew to the roof of his house, and two red eyes glared down at him. Link drew his sword as the red-eyed thing sprang at him. It hit him so quickly that he was unable to swing. The sword was knocked from his hands and Link tumbled to the ground. The thing took shape now. It resembled a woman, pale skinned with long red hair. She wore a white gown and had blazing red eyes.

Link jumped to his feet, seeing her standing in front of the master sword. He pulled out his bow, threatening to fire.

The woman changed into the sinister and almost hellish being of a vampire in its war-form. Her gown melted to her skin. Her arms and fingers elongated and filled with webbing, allowing her to fly. Her feet became more like claws. Her teeth extended into fangs and those same red eyes stared at Link.

She jumped at him. Midway through her jump, another great form tackled her. It was a werewolf. Nine, possibly ten feet tall and incredibly powerful. Its powerful front paws, like great human hands with wolf claws, slashed at the vampire. Its massive wolf head and jaws snapped at the vampire, great teeth threatening to tear its throat. Its fluffy wolf tail maintained balance. Its back legs remained firmly planted, through resembling someone crouching.

The vampire screamed and slashed at the werewolf, wracking at its eyes. The werewolf growled once and ripped a great hole through the vampire. It screamed once before struggling away and flying off. The werewolf turned to Link, shifting into (what turned out to be _her_) human-like form.

She was tall. She was lean and muscular. She wore a pair of ragged breeches and a tattered tank-top-like thing. She had very very short white hair and yellow-green eyes. She had two black wolf ears, and a black wolf tail.

"Are you okay?" She asked, almost oblivious to the fact that her face was bleeding.

"Who are you? What are you? And what the hell was that?" Link asked, retrieving his sword.

"My name is Kaos. I am a werewolf or Gaoru. And the thing I just fought was a Brehul, or a vampire." She said, sighing soon after.

"You're injured." Link said.

"I am?" She wiped her face, wincing a little as her fingers touched her new wounds.

"Come on." Link invited her into his house, where he would hear the whole story.

While Link retrieved some clean water and bandages, Kaos sat cross-legged on the floor, eyes closed as if concentrating.

"Gaoru and Brehul have been in Hyrule for years. We both have had different views on how to treat Hylians. Gaoru tend to think that they may be blinded, but with guidance can keep themselves from destroying everything. We do need Hylians, for Gaoru cannot mate with Gaoru. We mate with Hylians or wolves. But..."

Link began to gently clean the numerous slash wounds on her face and around her eyes.

"The Brehul, being vampires, need Hylians for two reasons. They need non-Brehul females in order to reproduce. And they also need Hylians to feed. To them, a group of Hylians is 'a harem and a milking barn.' If a Brehul drinks the blood of either a virgin or an individual with _power_, then they become much stronger."

"How is this relevant to me?" Link asked, applying bandages.

"You are the Hero of Time...correct?" Kaos asked.

"How...?"

"Clad in green, carrying a great sword, blonde hair, pretty eyes."

"Perceptive."

"You don't know the half of it. My ears can hear the beetle move on the rye-grass stem a mile away. My nose can pick up scents that are three or four days old, even through water. My eyes are perfectly suited for seeing in low light and my jaws ant teeth can break bones." Kaos said, smile growing on her face.

"Tell me more about the Brehul." Link said.

"Bloodsuckers, leeches. Once we and them lived in harmony, but conflicting views on your race split us. They are Twilight Walkers. Once the sun vanishes from the hills, they are out in their Chrnolt, or war-forms. The thing you saw, her form and mine, are both referred to as the Chrnolt form. They have only those two forms."

"Again, how do I factor into this?" Link asked, trying to tie off the bandages.

"The power of the _gods_ courses through your veins. Obviously, Veldre, the Lord of all Brehul wants your blood."

"What were you doing in the area?"

"My pack and I had gotten word of a Brehul going after you. I shifted Lupe and ran as fast as I could to get here and save you."

" 'Lupe'?"

"My wolf form. Gaoru have four forms. The Huolf, or what you see now. The Chrnolt, or our war-form. The Xendrith, or the near-wolf killing machine form. And the Lupe wolf form."

"Ah. I'm finished."

There were bandages all over Kaos's eyes. She would heal quickly, but there would be cross shaped-scars all over her face.

"It would be rude of me to trouble you any further." Kaos said, rising to leave.

"It's no trouble. In fact, I'd probably feel safer if you stayed tonight." Link said.

Kaos shifted Lupe. Link adjusted her bandages and she hopped onto the bed that was once his as a child. She turned once and laid down to sleep. When Link finally closed his eyes, all he could see were two great red eyes in a pool of black.

Deep in a cavern under a grave in Kakariko, a tall, almost gentleman-like Brehul looked into a shining pool.

"Fendri, I need him. Get him to me within the week." He hissed, voice like water echoing off the walls of a cave.

"Yes, my dear Veldre..."

and all became darkness...

129048723098502347519823741

Chapter one end! And here's the next title!

**Fendri**

Be ready for anything!


	2. Fendri

Razor Blade Eyes

Chapter two!

This is the "stuff happens" chapter!

Fight!

And lots of it!

plays Mortal Kombat theme

Kaos and Fenrdi

And poor Link stuck in the middle.

Poor Link, especially after what happens.

I quote AT

"He's earned his crying rights!"

Remember:

Gaoru (Werewolves): Kaos and pack

Brehul (Vampires): Fendri, Lord Veldre and horde

Gaoru: Huolf, Chrnolt, Xendrith, Lupe

Brehul: Nreft (think Huolf), Chrnolt

More to be explained as it comes!

And here we go!

02398498235789798123719287

Razor Blade Eyes

**Fendri**

_Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me,  
Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
And all of this,  
Will make sense when I get better.  
I know the difference,  
Between myself and my reflection.  
I just can't help but to wonder,  
Which of us do you love.  
_

Morning came. To Link's surprise, Kaos's wounds had healed, though she remained scarred. She bore them with pride though. These were her war medals, things she would tell her kin and her kinfolk of many years to come. She continued to watch over Link like a protective mother. She followed him around in her Lupe form, making sure that he was no outside her eyes or ears.

Three days passed with no Brehul activity. Kaos was still wary. There was some vile Brehul storm on the horizon, and it would descend soon.

It was now twilight. Link had spent his day sparring with Kaos. He needed to become stronger if he was ever going to protect himself from Brehul. They were on their way back to the forest, Kaos in her Lupe form trotting alongside Link. She was alert, more on guard now than during the day.

Then she heard it.

"They're coming." She said.

She shifted Xendrith, her great near-wolf form rising to Link's height. Six Brehul landed around them in their Nreft forms.

"give him to us."

"this is not your concern."

"he should be ours."

Kaos shook her head. When the Brehul shifted Chrnolt and jumped at them, Kaos met them. Two hundred pounds of muscle and rage hit them. Link was ready. The Master Sword leapt at their throats, severing their heads or tearing eyes. They did not bleed. There was not an ounce of blood in them, indicating that they had not fed.

But soon, the six were dead. Kaos shifted Huolf and looked around warily.

"This was too damn easy." She said.

"Correct you are. We were testing you Kaos."

"Fendri!"

Link's eyes followed Kaos, up to a woman with pale skin, black hair and wearing a dark purple dress. Her fangs were elongated and she looked like she was about to strike. She said nothing more, but dove at Link. Kaos shifted Chrnolt at the same moment the Brehul did. They hit, and went sprawling into the turf. The fight had barely started and there was hell already.

Kaos was getting torn up, but she was in now way going down without a fight. She slashed, she bit, she fought as hard as the opponent. They grappled for a moment longer before separating and circling each other. The Brehul Fendri seemed to be injured, but because she did not bleed, there was no way to tell if she was injured or not.

"Fendri wins this round, Kaos."

"I'm not dead yet."

"you will be."

The Brehul Chrnolt began to change. Actually, it got bigger and more powerful. It seemed to heal its wounds and became more vile, more menacing. Kaos rose to her full Chrnolt height. The two jumped at each other. Fendri sank her fangs into Kaos. Kaos screamed as her arm was torn from her body. She howled in pain, an almost sad noise new to the world. She was dropped. She shifted back to Huolf and landed on the ground and tried to get up.

"Kaos!" Link shouted.

He tried to run to her, but thirteen Brehul surrounded him. He reached for Kaos, almost to her, but strong arms pulled him back as easily as if he was a rag doll. His weapons were stripped from him and he was held before the woman in purple with elongated fangs. She caressed his head in her hand, grinning.

"Will you be a nice little boy and come quietly?" Fendri asked.

A cloth drenched in fresh Hylian blood was used to gag Link. The warm yet wicked liquid ran in rivers down his throat. He tried to cough, thinking he would choke. The blood trickled down his chin, where Fendri slowly licked it from him. Link's entire body shivered.

"Sleep now." Fendri said before hitting with such force that he lose consciousness.

When Kaos came too, her severed arm lay in the bloody grass in the morning light. There was no stump, for it had been healed.

"Oh great Gaia...thank you." She said as she shifted Lupe and howled. Several other sounds joined her. She waited to see her pack come running. Together, they tried to form some sort of plan.

Link woke feeling almost sick. He was handing by his wrists from the ceiling. The bloody cloth was still gagging him, contributing to his sick condition. There was one window, but it showed no light. A door opened, and candles lit themselves. In the doorway was the gentleman Brehul, clad in a suit and containing a certain air of dignity.

"You are our famous Hero of Time." He said with that same cold voice.

Link glared daggers as the Brehul walked forwards.

"Spiteful aren't we? You are not in the position to resist."

The Brehul Lord's thumbnail sliced into the skin of Link's cheek. Blood dribbled out of it. Veldre removed the gag and licked the wound clean, leaving Link shuddering in something once called shock. Veldre, to test his new "power", closed his hand around Link's right thigh. There was a horrid cracking sound, followed by a brief scream of pain. With almost no effort, the Lord Veldre had broken Link's femur.

Link was removed from the ceiling and thrown to the floor, where the end of his chain was connected to the wall. To make escape even more impossible, Veldre crushed Link's left ankle under his foot. Link screamed again, but was gagged by another fresh-blood cloth. Veldre knelt down next to Link and held his head in his hands. Link still glared, trying to mask his helplessness. The Brehul got close to Link's ear and whispered.

"Don't feel bad. I'll play with you more...later..."

49032095734975238974982379457

Dun da dun!

And yes, the lesser Brehul speak w/o capital letters.

Next chapter...coming soon!


	3. There and Back Again

Razor Blade Eyes

This is a chapter

Kaos and a challenge

Blood

Scent of blood

And the end of now

Passing into what is

Violation

Disruption

The rupturing of sanity

And the descent into madness

Exchange

Or death

Brehul experimentation

Gaoru ephemeral nostalgia

Again, this is but a chapter

One small step

One piece to the greater picture

Here we go...

039128982374237587

Razor Blade Eyes

**There and Back Again**

_What's happened to you?  
it's obvious you've changed  
something deep inside you is probably to blame  
must be lonely up there with your head up in the clouds  
even though you got there what does your conscience tell you now?_

Link felt sick.

The blood-cloth was beginning to affect him. What drops of the vile liquid that _had_ slipped down his throat made him feel worse. The scent of rank blood invaded his nostrils every time he breathed, nausea setting in quickly. His mind began to spin, only making him feel more ill by each passing second.

Then, Veldre entered the room.

Link's blurred eyes darkened, but to his relief, the cloth was removed from his mouth. He drew fresh air into his lungs. The Brehul Lord knelt next to Link, who was pale and just didn't seem well. One elongated finger traced over his cheek. Link winced. The finger receded.

"Are you feeling better today?" The cold voice asked.

"I'll never feel better as long as I am here." Link spat.

"Then I will do my best to make the rest of your life a living hell."

The Brehul Lord hooked one finger around the blue hoop earring in Link's right ear and pulled, turning his victim to face him. Link's eyes widened in fear as Veldre's fangs elongated.

Kaos crept along the piles of bones and burned flesh around the hole descending into the Brehul lair. Her packmates were around her, thirty Lupe-form Gaoru ready to distract Brehul attention so Kaos could get in and rescue the Hero of Time. Two weeks had passed since he had been captured. Kaos has spent that time healing, searching, training and worrying. Though she had not been captured by Brehul herself, she had once been friends with them.

Her pack attacked. In the confusion of Chrnolt Gaoru and swarms of Chrnolt Brehul, Kaos in her Lupe form ran into the lair.

The scent of blood and death was heavy. She soon picked up Link's scent. It was fresh, indicating that he wasn't dead yet. She ran through countless corridors lined with steel plates from discarded armor. She descended deeper and deeper into the hellhole. She rounded the nearest corner and stopped. Slowly, she slinked through the doorway to the room.

Fendri was standing before a cage. Around her were other cages full of corpses. Below this cage was a deep pool of fresh blood. Kaos focused her vision on what was in the cage, but could not see much. She saw two bloody hands resting outside the cage, with chains on the bars keeping them from receding. The figure inside stirred slightly. Then, Fendri spoke.

"Shall we continue today as well?" She asked.

She stepped on a switch and the cage was slowly lowered into the pool, submerging it for thirty seconds. When it reappeared, Kaos had crept closer. Blood cascaded from the cage and from the figure within. The figure moaned and coughed. Fendri laughed.

"Now you're drenched in fresh blood, like a chocolate-coated strawberry for vampires." She said.

Fendri reached one hand inside the bars and grabbed a handful of this person's hair, dragging him by his hair over to her. Kaos almost exposed herself when she saw this person's face.

It was Link.

Fendri pulled him close to the bars before beginning to lick the blood on his face. Link was still dazed, not entirely sure of what was going on around him. Kaos couldn't take this. She shifted Chrnolt and jumped at Fendri, taking her by surprise. This shock allowed Kaos the moment it took for her to rip Fendri's arms from her body. While she was laying there stunned, Kaos turned to the cage.

She tore the thing to bits, freeing Link. She put him on her back and shifted Xendrith. She left the room as quickly as she had come.

There were angered shouts of Brehul as they were panicking. The Gaoru were slowly overpowering them. Kaos quickly ducked into the nearest room to avoid a group of them. But what was in the room was the things nightmares were made of.

There were great glass jars, like tanks almost. There were unnatural aura lights and dead forms in the water inside. Link tightened his hold on Kaos, burying his face in her fur. He whimpered in fear. Kaos slowly took a look around. She stopped upon coming to a tank with something still alive in it.

"Master! Master, is that you?" The thing asked in a weak voice through the jar.

"Who are you! What are you!" Kaos asked.

"Am I dead? I know I am not alive anymore. You must kill me."

"What are you!"

"A Brehul experiment. I was once a man."

"What did they do to you?"

"They tried to give me eternal life. But this is a tortured life."

Kaos closed her eyes and slammed her shoulder into the glass tank. It shattered, and the grim form spilled onto the floor, still alive. Kaos looked away as she crushed the poor creature's head under her paws.

"May you rest in peace." She said solemnly.

"..."

"Link?" Kaos asked the trembling Hylian.

"I remember...being in here...they did...things to me...can we leave?" He asked in an almost terrified voice.

Kaos did just that. She ran out the door and followed her nose, following fresh air. She ran with Link clinging to her back. They had almost hit the exit when Veldre appeared before them.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked with a hellish grin.

"What did you do to him!" Kaos demanded.

"Experiments."

"Don't fuck with me Veldre." Kaos said darkly.

"I simply sampled his blood."

"You lie."

"Of course. The truth..."

"Tell me!" Kaos commanded.

"I broke his legs, restricting escape. I tasted his blood, submerged him in a jar, preformed wicked experiments on him to test his threshold of pain. I used whips, knives, anything that causes pain in any way. I drenched him in blood and had my minions lick him clean. I _destroyed_ your hero."

Veldre stepped aside.

"You may leave if you wish, but I will just come after him again."

"I'll take that chance." Kaos said.

He let her leave with Link. Kaos ran as far as she could before reverting to her Huolf form and collapsing on the grass. She then sat up and cradled the abused boy next to her. Link was silent, curling up not wanting to speak of it. But Kaos pressed the issue.

Veldre had taken some of Link's blood. They then submerged him in one of the tanks to clean him and to observe him when he was theirs. They had tortured him in ways that were almost too vile to describe, suck as driving hooks into his skin and tearing scars into it. They had licked the wounds clean afterwards. Veldre had raped him as well, stripped him of his dignity and his innocence.

Then he had let Fendri take over. She kept him sleepless, tormenting him psychologically by day and that fear kept him awake at night. She had almost succeeded in making him her slave boy. But though he had been broken, he still had the strength to fight back. Link had fought through everything, though his screams and his curses only seemed to fuel the Brehul. He had almost given up when the Gaoru arrived.

Kaos held him like a mother would a child. She eventually coaxed him into sleep, the first rest he had in ages. She guarded him, planning on beginning the healing when he woke.

Though he had gone through hell, he remained delicate and innocent.

0219892387498217492874

Hope you liked this chapter!

More to come!


	4. Exposed Through Shadow

Razor Blade Eyes

The Shades

Not alive

Not dead

Allies of Gaoru

They are the remembrance

What horrors lie within?

What can they do?

I said I'll save you

And I swear I will

You will want to cry with what you see

Or hear

Into the bottom of madness

How can one stay sane

With all this hell?

And what of the Brehul?

Will they stand aside?

And so the journey of the night descends

And all the shades are gone

023-402398534905723074

Razor Blade Eyes

**Exposed Through Shadow**

_Heaven Bend to take my hand_  
_And lead me through the fire_  
_Be the long awaited answer_  
_To a long and painful fight_  
_Truth be told I tried my best_  
_But somewhere long the way_  
_I got caught up in all there was to offer_  
_But the cost was so much more than I could bear_

Kaos was next to him when he woke.

Link rubbed his head and slowly looked around. He shuddered and sat up. Kaos in her Huolf form steadied him. He moaned and rubbed his head again.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Maybe..."

"What did they do to you?"

Link closed his eyes. He saw, flashes...of things...

He remembered little. Kaos tried almost everything she could think of to try and get him to remember, but it was never more than a flash of an image. Kaos was not surprised. Anything the Brehul did was normally too horrific to remember. Memories were suppressed by the victim. Kaos shuffled Link into a little grove deep within the Lost Woods.

Kaos began to check him over for injuries.

Link removed his boots and his gauntlets. Kaos inspected his palms. A few scratches here and there but nothing terrible. There were bruises on his wrists from different shackles, obviously there was a new pair everyday. His feet were unscathed, slightly calloused but normal. Kaos ordered him to remove his tunic. He blushed slightly but knew better than to have her take it off for him.

Kaos carefully examined the tunic. It was stained from being submerged in blood, but the green color would return after a bit of cleansing. She checked his limbs for broken bones. Finding none, she moved on to the next bit.

"Strip for me." She said.

"You have to pay. I don't strip for just anyone."

They laughed for a moment or two. This was much needed humor. Then, Link reluctantly removed his white leggings and his white shirt.

Kaos was floored. Link looked away, ashamed. There were numerous lacerations and bruises all over his body. Many of them were on his back and his legs. Some had healed, and some were growing infected. There were a few tears where the Brehul King had tried to rip flesh from the fairy boy. Kaos gently caressed Link, wrapping her arms around him as if he was a child.

Her curiosity melded with rage. She wanted to know what they did to him, and she wanted them dead. But first, he needed healing, and this grove was just the place to do it.

Link lay down on the soft grass while Kaos recited her spell.

"O Mother Gaia

One who bestows life and love

One who created us

One of and yet not of your children needs aid

He has fought like us

Thought he walks the path of a hero

The Brehul have destroyed him

He has fought for you

Respecting you though he be not of you

The Brehul slew his spirit

O Mother Gaia

Hear my plea

We request aid

For we cannot survive without you."

The ground exploded with stardust. That stardust seeped into Link's wounds. He winced as his skin stretched over his wounds and scars. Within minutes, there was no sign that he was ever injured. Kaos thanked the earth and the grove around her before turning to Link.

"Get dressed. We're moving."

Link was soon dressed and Kaos was leading him deeper into the forest.

"Where are we going?" Link asked.

"To see Phendra, Queen of the Shades. They can reveal what you see flashes of."

They came to a sacred glen. There was a deep pool of crystal clear water, and next to the pool was a great, gnarled oak tree. Kaos walked forwards.

"Halt! Who treads in the land of the Shades?" A whispery and dead voice called.

"Phendra! It is I! Kaos!"

A figure jumped from the tree before them. It was dead. It bore a human-like anatomy. The head was simply a skull with pointed teeth. The neck, shoulders, and chest were still flesh-like, though there were great stich-like scars on them. It bore a female figure, a bit of black scale-flesh covering its breasts. Below that was just the spinal cord leading to a belt that housed two straps of the scale-flesh, one in front and one behind. It was flesh up to the knees, where it was torn away in favor of plain bone. The arms were all bone as well. It had two bone-dragon wings and wore a crown of barbed wire.

"Kaos! It has been too long since you have come."

"I know Phendra. We need your aid."

At that moment, the Shades began to appear. They had dragon-skulls for heads, skulls no bigger than a horse head. They had arm-like things, with three great claws for fingers. The rest of them were shadow. They whisped here and there, vanishing then reappearing.

"Is that who I think he is?" Phendra asked.

"He is Link, the Hero of Time."

"Hello." Link said meekly. He felt uneasy.

"Then let him be welcome here. What aid do you need Kaos?"

"The Brehul did...things to him. I need to know what."

The Shades stopped. The Brehul were hated amongst the shades. There was such hate that they would do anything to destroy them. Phendra nodded. They took Link to one of the tallest limbs on the old oak, directly over the pool.

"You will be submerged. Do not panic. Let your body pass out. No harm will come to you. Your mind will be forced to witness what you have been through. The pool will return you to the surface when it is over." Phendra said.

The Shades gathered around the pool. This was a ritual. They had to observe what was in the pool.

Link took a deep breath and fell from the branch.

The water was warm, like a bath. He sunk deeper and deeper, mind eventually flowing away and what emerged was hell.

Kaos watched from the tree. Her mind was mortified at what she saw. The Brehul had submerged Link in those tanks. They had waited until he passed out, sometimes it took several minutes for this to happen. Once out, they strapped his soaked and unconscious body to a table. Veldre would wait until he was almost conscious before the horrors began.

There was a hook.

There was a whip.

There was a sword.

The whip came first. It lashed and hissed each time it snaked through the air and at the barely alert fairy boy. He would scream in pain. The whip would recede, and then the sword came. It was almost impossible to follow with the naked eye, as the Brehul King moved it with such speed that the wounds showed up after he had put the sword away. The cuts seemed to explode with blood.

Then...the hook...

Veldre had three of these hooks on each hand. It clawed at Link's flesh, ripping through his skin and into his muscles. There were exposed organs and once, the dreaded hooks caught themselves on Link's ribcage. Link screamed in pain as Veldre kept tugging at them to unhook the bones, but it just resulted in tearing more and more.

One this was done, the Brehul onlookers licked his wounds, drawing strength. When this was done, he was cast into the tanks again. The water-like liquid would heal his wounds, and then the process repeated itself.

But it changed once.

There was another Hylian on the table. Link was dragged from the tank. His eyes were forced open and he was gagged. There were several Brehul standing around. Veldre took a long knife. He would cut into this screaming Hylian woman and then ask

"_Do you see?"_

Cut

"_Do you see?"_

When the woman was dead, Veldre took Link into a preserved place of forest, like a blighted glen. Then, Link was raped. Kaos almost vomited. It was sickening to watch. Once Link had been broken, lying on the ground of this Brehul-made hellhole, he was tortured even more. Veldre put a strap of leather that had been tailored into a choke collar on the poor fairy-boy. Link was beaten like he was a stray dog, strangled repeatedly before being raped again and again.

He was then locked in the cage that Kaos had found him in. Fendri would constantly lower him into the pool of blood and lick him clean. Then he had been rescued.

Link floated to the surface of the pool. The Shades scooped him up and carried him off to be dried off and woken up Kaos and Phendra descended to the ground, where Kaos retched.

"I'll kill him when I get my Chrnolt claws on him." Kaos said.

"I wish for that." Phendra said, angry red lights glowing in her eye sockets.

"I need a plan."

"That we can work on."

"I need an army. There are thousands of them, and only thirty of us, at most."

Phendra knelt to one knee.

"We, the Shades, pledge our allegiance to the armies of Gaia."

Phendra then changed into that of a Shade. It was her other form. But it was not at small as the others. The Shade Phendra was twenty feet long at least. Her dragon-skull head was five feet and her claw hands were a formidable opponent. She still had the barbed-wire crown, it resting around one of the dragon horns.

"When he wakes, we shall begin planning."

Kaos nodded.

That night, when night fell anyways, Kaos wrapped her arms around the sleeping fairy boy, protecting him from the world.

3-0128909238459823479812731

Chapter done!

More to come.

The Shades have risen...


	5. Chaotic

Razor Blade Eyes

And the battle

Leave

I'll believe all your lies

Just pretend you love me

Make believe

Close your eyes

I'll do anything for you

The trick

The tree

And eyes

Edge of charm

Hint of magic

Truth to the self

Who are you?

Who are you?

Who are you?

43902430759375238147

Razor Blade Eyes

**Chaotic**

_You live in a church_

_Where you sleep with voodoo dolls_

_And you won't give up the search_

_For the ghosts in the halls_

_You wear sandals in the snow_

_And a smile that won't wash away_

_Can you look out the window_

_Without your shadow getting in the way_

"Phendra, I need a favor." Kaos said as dawn was breaking.

"What?"

"I don't want him in this battle. I need him to stay here."

"What!"

Kaos looked into the hollow eye sockets of the undead one. The skull-face seemed to be confused.

"I want him to be protected. In the confusion of this upcoming battle, Veldre and Fendri might steal him out from under us."

"So...you want him to be locked away?"

"Temporarily. Let the Feather Dragon protect him." Kaos said.

The sleeping fair-boy was sealed into the great tree, into the spirit chrysalis inside. He would be safe, as long as that tree held strong. Kaos and her pack were the first wave upon the Brehul army slowly marching upon the forest. Phendra and the shades were the surprise attack. Three of the strongest and most cunning Shades would stay behind in case the Brehul attacked with a separate force.

The two sides were marching on each other. With Kaos on the front, leading the pack head on with the Brehul, things were bound to get ugly. Their pace picked up, and in minutes, Chrnolt Gaoru and Brehul were upon each other. And the Shades descended not long after as the twilight was fading into shadow.

Kaos, with her claws dripping with blood, followed Veldre and Fendri. As suspected, they were heading for Link. Fortunately, she got there first to warn the Shades. They dispersed to provide an ambush, the specialty of their kind. Unbeknownst to all of them, Link was beginning to wake...

Veldre landed before the waiting Huolf Kaos. He stood ten feet at least in his Chrnolt form, long thin fingers ready to pierce the Gaoru's skin. Fendri landed behind him, silent but eager for fairy-boy's blood.

"Are we playing the champion today Kaos-chi?" Veldre asked, grinning.

"Are you pretending again, Kaos-chi?" Fendri asked, eyes focusing in on the stirring aura from the tree.

"You know me, the Great Pretender." Kaos said, ready to go toe-to-toe in this game of wits.

_Link began to stir. He felt groggy. He knew that he was not in danger. In fact, he felt safe. But he also felt a little betrayed. Kaos had drugged him and shut him away. But when he opened his eyes, he seemed to be watching. Kaos was standing before Veldre and Fendri. It seemed to be only her. There was no way she could win against them. But then he heard them speak..._

"Why are you protecting him?" Veldre asked, taking one step forwards.

"I don't want him to become the same little play-whore that you made out of me.": Kaos said.

Fendri stopped. She looked confused. She frantically looked from her lord to Kaos.

"You didn't tell her, did you?" Kaos asked.

"_What is it Kaos? What did he do to you?" Link asked, though he was the only one who could hear._

"I shall tell her now then." Veldre said.

"Make sure it's the truth." Kaos threatened. Veldre nodded reluctantly.

"A year ago, I captured her. As she said, she became my whore...my plaything. Not all of Kaos's scars are from recent battles. The ones that have faded on her legs and the still visible ones on her back are from me. Your right ankle never really healed right, did it?"

"Stick to the damn story." Kaos hissed.

"Right. One time, when I was 'playing', I got her pregnant. It would have been marvelous, a beautiful union between Brehul and Gaoru..."

"But I killed it."

A slight silence fell before Kaos continued.

"I managed to escape three months later, and I ran to a hidden grove. I prayed for Gaia to kill either me or that...monstrosity that I was carrying. I felt sleep envelope me, and I fell asleep. I woke two days later. There was blood all over the place, and it hurt to move. I sat up and looked around. That **abomination** was dead, ensnared in thorns and brambles." Kaos paused again.

"You had..." Fendri whispered.

"Yes...I had an abortion. Gaia herself killed it. I feel no remorse, and my only regret was not killing it sooner." Kaos said.

_Link felt sick. He raised one hand to his mouth to make sure he wasn't going to vomit. He wished that he could have shut that out. To think that Kaos would have survived that, it was almost unbearable. Deep inside, he had a greater respect for her..._

"So you don't want something like that happening to your little fairy-boy, do you Kaos-chi?" Fendri asked.

"He's not mine." Kaos said.

"You'd give anything to keep him from hurting anymore, wouldn't you Kaos-chi?" Veldre asked.

"Yes. I'd even go back to being your whore to keep him safe." Kaos hissed.

"What makes him so special to you?"

"He is special to Gaia." Kaos said darkly.

"Then maybe I'll take you up on your offer." Veldre took another step forwards.

"You're lying. You just want to get past me and into him again."

Kaos instantly shifted Chrnolt and knocked over the unsuspecting Brehul Lord. The Shades appeared and aided her attack. Veldre sank his stabbing claws into Kaos's back. Her fresh blood poured from her wounds. Kaos slashed at him, claws throwing pieces of flesh aside.

"Even if you kill me, I will still haunt him." Veldre said.

"I can purge that too."

"He still fears, what I did and what I still could do."

Kaos sank her teeth into the wing of the Brehul Lord, snapping a bone or more. Veldre kicked her off, sending her back into the trunk of the tree before clumsily rising into the air and fleeing, with Fendri behind him. Kaos shifted back, making her wounds bleed more. There was a flash of light and soon Link was kneeling next to her, one hand on her shoulder.

"You heard, didn't you?" Kaos asked, not even looking at him.

"Yes." Link said, almost guiltily.

"Then you know what I did."

Kaos rose, blood spurting from her fresh wounds. Link tried to help support her, but she struck him back, sending him sprawling onto his back.

"Stay away from me!" Kaos shouted.

Link stood up, feeling kind of hurt. Kaos staggered past him, still refusing to look at him. Link reached for her, but drew his hand back quickly.

"Are you crying?" Link asked.

Kaos stopped. There was silence as her blood gathered in pools between blades of grass. Link froze, listening. There was a faint sound of his breathing between the blood rain.

"How can you even stand to look at me?" Kaos hissed.

Link didn't know how to answer.

"This is the real me, wicked, full of hate." Kaos said.

"Does remembering hurt that much?" Link asked innocently.

"Yes. It reminds me how ugly I am and always will be." Kaos said darkly.

She staggered. Link rushed over and caught her, careful to not touch her wounds. Her blood seeped into his clothes.

"How can you bear to be near me? You know what I was, what I did, what I do now." Kaos muttered.

"All over one memory?"

"Yes! Over that one memory! Killing that thing inside me isn't what is doing this though..."

"Is it..."

"Yes...what he did to me was ten times worse than what he did to you."

Kaos forcefully pushed away from Link. Her nails, like claws, tore through his tunic and white undershirt...accidentally scratching his chest and letting blood escape. But the blood that was soaking his clothes was Kaos's blood. Kaos shifted Lupe and ran off, leaving a shocked and slightly bewildered Link behind.

He sank to his knees, wide eyes looking at her blood on his hands. One tear fell from his eyes, though he knew not why. He felt something trickle down his chest. He saw the scratches that Kaos had left him. He sighed. This was proof that he was still mortal, that there were probably some wounds that a hero cannot heal. He reluctantly stood up and bid the Shades farewell. He left, heading back home. One hand was held over his own injury, his own red blood oozing through his fingers.

But he would never make it home. Upon getting to the edge of Kokiri Forest, his knees gave out. He crumpled to the ground, one hand still trying to cover his injury. He tried to push himself up, but one of his legs didn't seem to want to hold his weight. Link crumpled to one knee, the other leg refusing to cooperate.

"Lucky me, look who I find crippled and defenseless."

Fendri stepped out of the shadow before Link, who was indeed helpless.

"Oh damn." Link muttered.

Fendri's senses honed in on the fresh blood. She walked up to Link and knelt before him. She pulled several long deep-red ribbons from her hair. She tied one over Link's eyes, and one around his wrists. His legs were bound with the ribbon, and one became a silk leash. Link was sitting on his feet, with Fendri ghosting around him in a playful sadistic fashion.

"Are you afraid?" Fendri asked.

"No, just annoyed."

Fendri grabbed a handful of his blonde bangs, jerking his head to the side while she started to lick his scratches. Link's entire body shivered. Fendri grinned. She moved, wrapping one arm across his chest and her other hand still holding his hair. She nibbled on his ear and felt him tremble beneath her fingers. Her tongue traced its way over his skin, be it his neck, his ear or his cheek. Link shuddered and tried to pull away, but Fendri held him firm.

"Kaos-chi isn't here to save you now. Don't worry, she'll be gone for a while. Memories put her out of order for a few days." Fendri whispered.

Link struggled. Fendri let go of him briefly before grabbing his head and slamming it onto the ground. A bit of blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth. Fendri pulled the blindfold ribbon off, so Link could see the madness in her eyes. She pulled a little vial of blue liquid from a hidden pocket of her dress. She popped the cork and forced the liquid down his throat. He coughed, trying to expel it from his body, but he could already feel it taking effect. His eyes blurred before rolling up in his sockets and he passed out.

Fendri grinned and elongated her fangs.

03294839057935792387394753957

Chap 5 end!

Although I am at a bit of a writer's block...ideas welcome!

The title for the next chapter is the only thing I have...

It's called **Sadistic Cross**

Ideas are much appreciated! Arigato!


	6. Sadistic Cross

Razor Blade Eyes

Well

You'll hate me for this chapter

Can you see?

Can you see?

Can you see it now?

Nope!

It will be bloody

It will be gory

Not for those with weak stomachs.

Sadistic

Let your emotions run free

Leave the past

Find nowhere

Brehul all around you

It's a cross I need to bear

All is black

And cruel is fair

This is an emergency

23-5340985340975938721

Razor Blade Eyes

**Sadistic Cross**

_See me here in the air not holding on to anywhere  
But holding on so beware _

_I have secrets I won't share.  
See me here wishing you if I don't deny _

_I do contemplate our wish away.  
If I ask u not to stay_

Link slowly came to. His eyes were blurry at first, and he felt the effects of Fendri's drug wearing away slowly. He slowly looked up to see her sitting on a fallen tree, playing with a white iris. Seeing her preoccupied, he looked at himself. He seemed to be shackled to the tree with large spider legs. He tried to pull out and break away, but the legs were like heavy metal clamps. There were scabs over the scratches on his chest. Link sighed softly and dropped his gaze to the ground littered with animal bones.

Fendri noticed that he was awake and hopped over, grinning like a fiend.

"Did you have a nice rest Link-koichi?" She asked, one hand gracing his cheek.

"No. Rest and sleep are overrated." Link hissed, pulling away and trying to struggle out of his bonds. Fendri giggled.

"You'll never escape those. They're made of pure black magic and can only be broken by the caster...or a god."

Fendri giggled again before gently playing with Link's ears. He scowled and tried to pull away again.

"Only my lord knows you're here. No one can find Kaos-chi."

Link's eyes widened in fear. She was probably his only way out. If she's missing, there was almost no hope for him anymore. Link sank; his head falling forwards in defeat. Fendri giggled again. There was a flutter of leathery wings as the Brehul Lord landed not too far away. Fendri draped a thin red ribbon over Link's neck playfully before skipping over to her lord.

"She's still missing." Veldre muttered.

"Then have fun with him while you can." Fendri said.

Link's demeanor changed from defeat to battle. His blue eyes glared at the vampire king as he glided up to the fairy boy. He caressed Link's face in his cold hands. Link shuddered. Suddenly the Brehul Lord locked his lips with Link, his tongue like an invading army that nothing could stop. Link trembled almost to the point of a seizure. Veldre drew back and gagged Link with the red ribbon.

"Now you can't scream." Veldre said.

The Brehul Lord took a handful of Link's blonde bangs and jerked his head to one side, exposing his neck. Link's eyes widened as he saw Veldre's fangs elongate in the light of the full moon. He leaned in close, intending to sink them into the fairy boy's neck.

A solitary howl split the air as a great black thing hit Veldre with such force that he was knocked away. A black wolf stood between Link and the two Brehul. The wolf changed, and Link felt relief surge through him.

Kaos had returned, and she was ready to kill.

Veldre slowly stood up, shifting into his Chrnolt form, Fendri following suit.

"You finally decided to show up." Fendri said.

"Yes. I will no longer be affected by what you did to me." Kaos said coldly.

"Did you purge yourself of that too?" Veldre asked.

"No. Gaia blessed me." Kaos shifted Chrnolt and jumped at the two of them.

There was a flurry of angered snarls and shining claws. Kaos had indeed improved, but there was no guarantee that this would beat the two of them. Link watched as she tore Fendri's wings to pieces. That one would never fly again. Kaos turned to the Brehul Lord, aiming for his neck. Fendri intervened, knocking Kaos to the side. Veldre attacked as Kaos was airborne, breaking her arms in flight. Kaos was forced back into her Huolf form. She fell on her back and didn't move. That one hit had knocked her out.

Veldre loomed over her, standing in his Nreft (Huolf) form. If Link could scream, he would have.

"She was a fool. And fools must die."

There was a grotesque sound as Kaos's skull was crushed under Veldre's foot.

Bone fragments and brains flew outwards in an explosion of gore. Link tried to scream, but nothing was heard. Fendri giggled as Veldre then drove his hand into her dead chest and ripped out her heart. Fendri removed the ribbon-gag. Vendre held Kaos's heart up to Link's face.

"This is the heart of the one fool to try to save you."

Veldre crushed the heart effortlessly, blood spraying all over Link.

A great green flame erupted from Kaos's corpse as tree roots wrapped around it and dragged it beneath the earth. A great crying sound came from the green flame, like a mother weeping for her child. The flame took form of a woman on her knees sobbing. Everyone watched as the flames changed to a fiery red. Veldre grinned and took one little lick of Kaos's blood. The flames grew angrier and angrier.

But all Link could hear was the sound of blood dripping from his face...

...and the screaming inside his head.

30298434908596986985723-0423-0390476985

NintendoNut, you only said I couldn't kill Link.

BWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!


	7. The Wrath of Gaia

Razor Blade Eyes

It is unwise to anger a god.

Especially the god of the person you just killed

All this black

And cruel despair

I'm **_going under_**…

(by Evanescence)

Kaos is dead

And there are truths to be revealed

So much hurt

So much pain

So much blood

So much

So much

You can hear his mind screaming

2039908498754987547985798458974329834298745989

Razor Blade Eyes

**The Wrath of Gaia**

The flames died. Standing in their place was the most beautiful woman that Link had ever seen. She was tall, and very pale. She had long evergreen hair. Her "shirt" was made of individual fish scales, and her "skirt" was made of willow branches that came from her skin. She had two great wings that were almost like a butterfly.

She was Gaia's incarnate.

Her feet touched down on the spot where Kaos had died. A flurry of plants sprang at her heels before dying. Veldre grinned and bashed Link's head into the tree.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you_

"Finally decided to come and kill me, didn't you?"

The spider-legs released Link. His knees gave out but Veldre caught him by the throat and held him up. Link clawed at his hands, but to no avail. Gaia seemed to turn a fiery shade of orange and she took a step forwards. Veldre laughed and slammed Link into the tree again before throwing him over to Fendri. She caught him by the neck in midair.

_50 thousand tears I've cried_

_Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you_

"What happens when you do nothing, Gaia? Your children die."

_And you still won't hear me_

Gaia wasted no time with him. Roots shot out from the ground and ensnared the Brehul Lord. He signaled to Fendri, who promptly began choking the life out of him. Link's vision became hazy. He struggled a bit before going limp. Fendri slammed him into the ground and held him there with her foot. Gaia turned.

_Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself_

_Maybe I'll wake up for once_

Great spirit wolves appeared from nowhere. Fendri looked at them with uncertainty.

_Not tormented daily defeated by you_

"Kill him Fendri." Veldre said.

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

_I'm dying again_

She never got the chance. The spirit wolves mauled her, taking him apart one bone at a time. Her screaming pulled Link back to reality. He tried to move, to sit up, but his body felt heavy. He tried and tried, but remained still.

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

Fendri was no more. Veldre was the only thing that was left. He just grinned.

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

Gaia personally ripped him to bits.

_I'm going under_

But, as soon as she had appeared, the incarnation vanished. Link tried desperately to move, but couldn't. Something inside him didn't seem right. He slowly rolled over onto his stomach. With a great deal of effort, he pushed himself to his knees.

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not_

After vomiting blood for a little while, he stood up on uncertain legs. Slowly recovering his shield and sword, he staggered to what he thought was home. He never made it more than ten feet before he simply collapsed. He tried to get up, but nothing happened. He swore several times before forcing himself to his feet.

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore_

He felt intense pain, and blood. He tried to look at himself, only to find that his wounds hand torn open, violently. He collapsed, unsure if he should live or not. Everything was a bit of a paradox.

_I'm dying again_

He forced himself up once more, blood spraying everywhere.

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

He gave in, falling and not moving. He cursed himself for not being able to save Kaos. He cursed his own inability to do anything. It seemed that everyone was saving him and no one was being saved.

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

He began to cry in silence.

_So go on and scream_

The Shades watched him. They were ever vigilant through the night. They had to be there, to fulfill the final request of Kaos. They would not let him die here.

_Scream at me I'm so far away_

Gaia watched him, maybe he would be alright one day. There was so much hurt inside him that no amount of healing would save him.

_I won't be broken again_

She would not turn time backwards, but he could spur its progress on forwards.

_I've got to breathe I can't keep going under_

9877982347893427984398778998734279832498712398745

And now I'm at a writer's paradox.

Do I end it here?

And if I continue…I need ideas.


	8. Demented Moon

Razor Blade Eyes

Before we begin, we would like to thank…

(drum roll)

XINEPH

She wrote us a **_GIANT_** paragraph of one solid idea.

And we have tweaked it in several places

But beneath…all is black and cruel is fair!

And Nintendo Nut1 gave us a pretty cool idea too.

We have not only tweaked them both, but we have morphed and warped them.

But it will be cool!

Trust us!

We're listening to cool music

And thus this will be great!

Thank you to everyone!

Again, we cannot thank you enough.

3283249084390894590809859085

Razor Blade Eyes

**Demented Moon**

_See me here in the air _

_Not holding onto anywhere_

_But holding on so beware_

_I have secrets I won't share_

_See me here pushing you_

_If I then deny I do_

_Contemplate our wish away_

_If I ask you not to stay_

Link woke. He lay face up on the grass in the Shades' glen. His mind whirled with the events of the previous night. But mostly, Kaos's death stuck out in his mind. The Shades swirled about him, talking in their whispered voices. Link tried to sit up, but his body felt heavy. Slowly, and with much effort, he sat up. The Shades whispered more and more, as if mocking the hero. Link wanted to escape, to go back to a life not knowing that happened under the moonlight…

…he wouldn't be mocked then…

"Enough!"

All Shades turned to a very angered Phendra. She descended, wings outstretched. The Shades gathered around her.

"Link has spilled more blood than your very souls. Kaos gave her life for him, and you respect her by mocking him!"

A whispered question…

"Shut up! He has suffered enough at the hands of the Brehul, and Gaia _rescued_ him! Show some respect!"

Phendra stood firm, and her Shades dispersed, ashamed. The Shade Queen fluttered over and helped Link to his uncertain feet. He couldn't even look at her, he felt guilty for letting Kaos die. Phendra took his hand.

"Kaos had a lot to say to you that she could never voice."

Link looked puzzled. Phendra led him deeper and deeper into the glen. There was a sacred place, where only the chosen may enter. Phendra and Link stepped deeper and deeper into it until they came upon a pool with water of glass. Phendra spoke again.

"Kaos looked up to you ever since she was a pup. The Gaoru told stories of a 'Hero of Time' to their children. She was very excited to meet you, but there was something deeper as well."

Link looked even more confused. Phendra reached into the glass water and pulled out a silver pendant with an inverted Triforce and the symbol for Kaos's pack on it. Link held it gently, as if it would break.

"Kaos told me once…she wanted you…" Phendra's voice trailed off. Link looked at her with worried eyes.

"Kaos wanted you to survive, even if she did not. She almost committed suicide after what Veldre did to her, so when she found out what happened to you…"

"She…" Link couldn't speak. There was something in his throat, like a knot.

"She was ready to die for you in a moment's notice. She would have given everything for you, and she did. Kaos did want something though…a wish that no one could grant though…"

"What? What, if anything, could I have done for her?" Link asked with pleading eyes, holding the pendant close to his chest.

There was silence.

"Kaos was a deformed child, the offspring of two werewolves. Strictly forbidden and scorned by all, Kaos's deformity was her own soul. A normal Gaoru will reincarnate after ten years or so, but Kaos will never come back." Phendra dodged the question.

Tears began to fall from Link's eyes. He dropped to his knees and stared at his hands, at his inability to save someone.

"I…I could have…" He started.

"No. You couldn't have saved her."

Angry eyes filled with tears looked up at the Shade Queen. She placed once hand on his shoulder as he rose.

"Sometimes, a hero needs saving."

They left the glen, Link still feeling terrible. The silver pendant hung around his neck like a ward. The Shades saw it and their attitudes instantly changed. Link was about to ask, but Phendra was one step ahead, as usual.

"Kaos could find anything inside a soul. The pendant means that she found something special inside of you." Link wanted to ask more, but Phendra wouldn't answer him.

She would tell him when the time came.

Three Shade sentries materialized before them. They spoke in panicked, whispered voices. Phendra nodded. Link looked at her with questioning eyes. Phendra snapped her fingers and several shades appeared. She turned to Link.

"Are you mentally stable enough to fight?" She asked.

Link nodded.

"Then be ready. They are coming."

Waves upon waves of Shades poured past them, vanishing into the great black tree. But more Shades appeared beside them, the warriors. When the last fledgling Shade passed them, a silence of a storm settled amongst them. Link listened, hearing far off cries of rage and feeling a lust for blood. He drew the Master Sword, eyes darkening. Phendra placed one hand on his shoulder.

"It is not wise to fight in anger." She said.

It was beginning. The Brehul began emerging. They were crazed, leaderless and disorganized. They constantly fluttered around in their Chronolt forms. They screamed insults and weak bargains at Phendra, but she never wavered. She spread her bone wings, something about her changing. Link could feel it.

"As the Guardians of the Feather Dragon, what do we hold in our right hands?" Phendra asked.

"_Orbs containing our soul lay in our bone hand…_" Whispered voices answered.

"As Guardians of Kaos and her resting soul, what do we hold in our left hands?"

"_Whispers of her heart pass through our hand and into our self…_"

"Gaia…Queen of Victory…"

"_Pray for us!"_

Phendra shouted and she and Link charged forwards, waves of Shades behind them. They met the Brehul head-on. It was utter chaos.

Link ducked to escape a blow aimed for his throat. He flipped the Master Sword and stabbed upwards. The Brehul screamed and became ash. Link smirked and jumped to the next one. There were screams from Brehul and Shades as both were returning to their makers. There simply seemed to be no end of the Brehul though. They continued to come.

But Link saw it.

He shouted a warning to Phendra, but there was no way she would evade in time. Link jumped, putting himself and his blade between a massive Brehul and Phendra. She turned in time to see Link's shield splinter…

To see the Master Sword shatter…

To see the Brehul's brawny arm go straight through Link's chest…

Blood rained upon Phendra and anything around her. She snatched Link from the Brehul before severing its head. She shouted to her Shades, and they began to fall back. One by one, they vanished into the tree, leaving the angered Brehul outside.

Link lay on a grand stone table, clutching Phendra's hand as if it would save him. Phendra watched his eyes close as he slipped out of consciousness. She turned to her Shades. She removed her barbed-wire crown and set it down. The Shades watched as she let go of Link's hand.

The crown floated over the wound. Phendra held her arms out and the crown began to spin. The massive wound slowly closed, and Link remained unconscious. Phendra fell back. The Shades caught her, asking her if she wanted to end. She shook her head. This was something that she needed to do.

"Kaos…now…we see if you were right." She whispered.

She took the crown and set it aside. She placed her hands over Link's chest and they waited as the words came.

_Before the beginning, it existed_

_After the end, it will exist again_

_It resides here_

_It resides in the soul_

_Before the beginning, it was here_

_After the end, it will have been reborn_

_It will begin here_

_It begins in the soul_

_It is to be born now_

_Gaia, let it manifest_

_Emotions and wishings of the soul _

_Let it be rebirthed here_

_Before the beginning, it was dormant_

_After the end, it will live_

_The soul has created you_

_Live_

_I, Phendra, Queen of the Shades_

_Guardians of the Feather Dragon_

_I, Phendra, by binding contract of the soul,_

_Command you, wake!_

_Release!_

Everything seemed to swirl. Link's body twitched as an orb of light appeared over his heart. Phendra concentrated harder. The Shades watched with uncertainty.

_That which resides in the soul,_

_Be reborn here!_

Link's body arched backwards as the handle of a sword appeared. Phendra grasped it and slowly pulled it out. The light died and Link's body lay still once more, though his breathing became heavy. Phendra looked at the sword that she now held in her hand.

It had a great red eye that looked around, and Phendra could feel blood pulse through the blade. The hilt was made of bones, and veins wrapped themselves around every bit except the blade. Bone and flesh and blood was the blade, reflective of the soul. This was a chaotic sword, created by the soul. This is what Kaos sensed.

This was both death and life.

Phendra turned, sword in hand. Shades tried to follow her but she pushed them away.

"This is where I depart, where I face the battle alone."

"_But…your crown…_"

"That crown will choose a new leader for you. I simply request for everyone to remember me."

Phendra went outside, into the swarms of Brehul around the tree. She was good with a sword, but she knew that she was outnumbered. Many fell to the blade before one bad step separated Phendra's head from her body. The sword fell, stuck itself into the ground and refused to budge.

_Gaia…you know what wish lies deep inside my heart…I need not ask…_

White light began to surround Link's body. It levitated, and life seemed to return to him.

_Link swirled inside himself. He felt alone, very alone. In the emptiness around him, there seemed like nothing would save him. _

"_You give in too easily, didn't I tell you to not do that?" _

_Link looked up to see Kaos. She reached out her hand for him, but Link was uncertain._

"_Kaos…I…I'm so sorry…"_

"_Sorry for my death? No need. You survived, and you will continue to survive." _

_Link still felt uncertain. He fidgeted with the silver pendant, unsure of what to say. Kaos rolled her eyes and looked down at him. She cracked her knuckles and extended her hand again. Link hesitated. _

"_Look, are you gonna come back or not?" She asked. _

_Link chewed his lower lip and continued to fidget. _

"_Link, don't worry about me. I am fine, and at the moment, you need to wake." _

_Link hesitated again._

"_I just feel…" _

"_Link, you are not stupid, worthless, or pathetic. In fact, you were the first actual person to not shun me. I was rejected by my race and taken in by the Shades. Just meeting you and letting someone accept me made my life complete."_

_No hesitation. Link took her hand and she pulled him out._

Link woke. He pushed himself up and hopped off the table. The Shades looked at him. He looked around for Phendra, but upon hearing what happened to her, he just shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts. A whispered voice asked him what he was going to do.

"I will fight." Link said.

"_Then we shall fight with you._"

Link and the Shades stood on the now blighted land. Link took the sword that he had birthed and Phendra had woken. His eyes darkened and they raced into battle.

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_All the things she said_

_This is not enough_

It had been ten months since Link's involvement with the Gaoru, Brehul and the Shades. A new leader of the Shades had been chosen, a male by the name of Kreyril. Link had physically healed, but he still bore scars.

Link looked at himself in the mirror. He traced his hand over a few of the scars on his chest. Memories were there, harrowing emotions waited just below the surface. The pendant hung limply against his skin, reflecting innocently in the light. Link touched it once before putting his white shirt on.

Once fully dressed, Link looked at the now sleeping sword in the sheath that the Master Sword once rested. It had no name, but it needed none. Link ignored it at the moment and turned his attention to the strange whining sound at his door.

There was a little gray-black wolf pup sitting politely outside his door. Link was puzzled for a moment.

But then he saw the scars around its yellow-green eyes.

Link smiled and knelt down, holding his hand out. The wolf pup jumped into his arms, licking his face and wagging its tail. Tears of joy formed in both of their eyes.

"Kaos…"

8942390854908549085490858945272938

Tah' Dah!

Happy ending!

Thank you to everyone who gave me ideas.

If you enjoyed this…you would like…

Time of the Blackbird, Unending Strings, White Rabbit, and Borrowed Time

Again…thank you to everyone!


End file.
